Revamping and Reshaping the Shinobi World
by soulhunter4125
Summary: A being, that was previously sealed, awakens and finds himself in a world that was flourishing by using his energy as a foundation. Naturally curious, he extends his senses throughout the entirety of the Elemental Nations and discovers 9 special individuals with demonic and wicked energy that was somewhat similar to his. With a new goal in mind, he travels the world.
1. A New World

**Hello, My Friends,**

 **This is my first fanfic that I'll be writing, but please correct anything that is off.**

 **If you see any spelling errors or sentences that really needs some reworking or anything please**

 **Let me know.**

 **Let us start with the story.**

 **In The Middle of Hi no Kuni, 5:30PM.**

A group of ninjas from Kumogakure trekked through the forest of Hi no Kuni. They were advised by their kage to locate a cavern that held a sealed being with unimaginable power. The Raikage wanted to unseal him or her and place a seal on this being that will allow the Shinobi to control this powerful person. With this person in their control, they could develop a plan to invade and destroy the other villages and become the world's super power.

When they reached the borders of Hi no Kuni, they activated a Jutsu that conceals their chakra and themselves from the general populace and quickly moved through the forests.

"Heh, This'll be easy. Once we control this bastard, we'll become the most powerful village in the world." One of the Kumo Shinobi said to one of his fellow ninjas. The others nodded in agreement with excitement. Once they were in control, they'll be able to have all the money and women they could have. No one would be able to oppose them. After a few minutes, they arrived to see a cavern with rocks thrown all over the place. The entrance was 15in in height and 5 meters across.

The squad leader turned to his squad and nodded at them. They understood the silent orders and reached into their little pouches that held their Kunai and Shuriken and held it defensively in star formation. Once they confirmed that they were in formation, they began to slowly walk inside the cavern. The cave was dark and damp with little bugs crawling all over floor and roofs. They walked the main path of the cavern to sealed room that held their target. As they reached closer to the sealed off room, the atmosphere continued to felt heavy, Like the presence of whatever was behind the closed room was trying warm them not to come any closer.

With their minds on the objectives and their pride clouding their thinking, they went forward and ignored the warning, brandishing their weapons threateningly to any of the creatures hidden in the darkness to stay away. They arrived to the entrance of the sealed room and come across a door with a bunch of seals written all over the door glowing lightly. The leader dug his hand into his pockets and pulled out a seal that would unlock the sealed door. He slowly walked toward the door and slowly stuck the seal onto the door. He held up a ram seal and whispered, "Kai."

The lowly glows of the seals began to grow brighter and slowly melted off the door and dissolved into the air. The squad leader turned his head back to his squad and nodded. The squad leader walked into the room with his team and come across a kid with shackles that were chained to his wrists and ankles, his long white hair sprawled all over the floor while a set of bangs covering the left side of his face. The clothes on his body were ragged and dirty.

The two shinobi in the back came forward and used their kunai to slice through the shackles which let him free. Once that was done, they stepped aside and let the squad leader slowly walk toward the kid with a slave seal between his fingers. While walking toward his intended target, he could sense something was instincts ran haywire that alerted him of something dangerous, so he jumped back from his position and avoided being impaled by a spike that erupted from the ground. The other shinobi in his squad weren't so lucky, they had died by being impaled through the head.

The squad leader clicked his teeth and brandished his weapon,'What the hell? He has been sealed for a long time, how is he so strong!?'.

The man slowly stood from his position, but kept his head down, his long white hair reaching to his ankles. He lifted his head and the squad leader shook in fear when the kids white-silverish eye stared back at him with such unimaginable power behind those eyes. The kid slowly begin to walk toward the squad leader menacingly, with such fear clouding the squad leaders mind, he appeared in front of the kid and swung. The squad leader grinned in his mind, if he killed the child then he wouldn't be able to experience such fear again.

The squad leader froze as he felt a blade was stabbed through his stomach. He spit out blood and dripped down his chin and flak jacket. Unbearable pain overcame his entire nervous systems as he screamed out to the heavens. Tears begin to spill out of the corner of his eyes as he tried to dislodge the blade from his chest, but it only ended in more pain. He lifted his head only to meet the eyes of the child staring at him with no expression on his face.

The child slowly took out the blade from his stomach and swung his weapon spraying blood all over the floor. The squad leader fell to the ground holding his wound. He cursed the small child for wounding him. A jounin! A measly child had struck down an experienced Jounin like him, 'Dammit!" He began to slowly crawl toward the exit trying to escape his inevitable death from the hands of this damned child.

The child's emotionless gaze watched as the squad leader tried to crawl away from him leaving a trail of blood in his wake. How pathetic. The child lifted his hand slowly and swiped up. A spike erupted from the ground and struck through the stomach of the squad leader, killing him instantly. The child just softly sighed and walked out of the room then the cave.

 **Outside The Cave, 7:50AM.**

He calmly scanned his surroundings and noticed that his energy was everywhere. He was slightly confused, how did his energy escape him and travel throughout the whole world giving birth to what it is now? His eyes widened in realization. The bastard… has used his energy to allow it to manipulate itself and allow living beings to flourish on the once dead and barren planet. The raw energy turned itself into a giant tree and used its roots as pipes to spread itself and influence its surroundings to give everything life and bring it back to normal.

That was all he learned from what the energy told him that was floating around in the area and all over the world. The humans called his energy Chakra, how interesting. A cloak suddenly materializes around his body that covered his entire person. A katana materializes into his hand, a 15ft katana that had a one-side blade while the other side was dull. The sheath was slim and wooden with the handle being slim, as well, with no crossguard.

He increased his range of senses throughout the entirety of the Elemental Nations. He sensed at least 9 individuals with special chakra that felt demonic and more darker than most of the population ranging throughout the Elemental Nations. With a new goal in mind, he began his journey that would shake the entire world to it's roots and change it forever.


	2. A New Experience of Feeling

**Hello guys, SoulHunter4125 here.**

 **Welcome back to Revamping and Reshaping the Shinobi World. I know how I write this story is completely terrible, but I am learning as I write this. I hope you could just ignore the terrible writing and okay direction.**

 **Without Further Ado, Please enjoy the story.**

Jinchuriki.

A word that was often affiliated with humans who bear the curse of jailing a tailed beast. If such a word was muttered to a shinobi of any village they would be filled with rage and hate. Their minds would be filled with such hatred toward their own Jinchuriki and curse their entire existence due to their Kage's brainwashing them to believe that Jinchuriki should be despised. Without questioning their leaders orders, both the Civilians and the Shinobi grew hostile towards the hosts and used every weapons available. The Civilians used Knives, Machetes and anything they could find that would cause damage. The Shinobi used Jutsus and Kunais to deal damage to the Jinchuriki. The plan was to use these weapons to harm the Jinchuriki and make sure they were loyal to the village no matter what happened to them, but that wasn't the case.

Juu, as the ten tailed beast, knew that the humans would try and use his younger brothers and sisters as weapons and make sure they were unable to fight back, so he placed a seal on them that would protect them incase they were ever sealed. If they were ever sealed inside humans the seal would activate if they were being attacked by malicious humans trying to harm their mortal body their Chakra would activate and materialize a shield around them. If the shield wasn't enough to fend off the attackers then weapons made of chakra would materialize around them and launch themselves at the attackers to make sure the Jinchuuriki and the Tailed Beast themselves were safe and sound.

The Kages created the Jinchuuriki's for the very purpose of being a weapon. They would only be called if they were needed and were sent off to do missions that would guarantee their death. If the Jinchuuriki's came back terribly injured and very tired, the Kage would push them to the side and attend to the Jounins that accompanied the Jinchuuriki that went to make sure the Jinchuuriki didn't run. The Jounins were equipped with barrier seals to trap the Jinchuuriki and radios to call their village and report to their kages of a potential escape plan. Each and every Village were prepared in case their Jinchuuriki tried to escape during a mission. They were also prepared for the possibility of their Jinchuuriki escaping in the night time.

Tailed Beasts beings of huge masses of Chakra created by Hagoromo Otsutsuki by splitting his Chakra clone, the Juubi. A huge amount of his "Chakra" was released out of him and began to physically remake itself into the tree known as the Shinju Tree. The humans seem to regard the Shinju Tree as a heavenly item and began to worship it. When Kaguya Otsutsuki, the mother of Hagoromo, ate a Chakra fruit from the Shinju Tree and gained

otherworldly power. With this new power, the rampaging wars scattered across Pre-Elemental Nations ended quite

Abruptly. All the humans feared the Rabbit Goddess to the point that her son, Hagoromo, had to take action and

use his Chakra to battle his mother, with his brother Hamura, defeated her and sealed her with a Planetary Devastation.

But enough with the history, let's get back to the story.

There were a bunch of rumors spreading around Elemental Nations of a 10-tailed child roaming through the land saving a bunch of villagers from small villages and gaining their gratitude. There were rumors of this 10-tailed child wielding devastating power and destroying bandits who kidnapped women and children and either used them as sex slaves or sold them off to other bandits. While the child couldn't be at 100 places at once, he was able to kill the bandits before they were able to go through with their plans. With the rumors spreading so rapidly throughout

Elemental Nations, the villages with their own military caught wind of this 10-tailed child and sent their own Elite forces to try and capture him/her. The Elite forces deployed to capture him/her were either destroyed or unable to track the child and bring them back to their own village and force them to become loyal to their village.

In his travels, Juu learned that their was 9 jailers that held the the individual 9 tailed beasts;

Gaara of Sunagakure. He is the Host of the One Tailed Tanuki; Shukaku.

Yugito Nii of Kumogakure. She is the host of Two Tailed Cat: Matatabi.

Yagura of Kirigakure. He is the host of the Three Tailed Turtle: Isobu.

Roushi of Iwagakure. He is the host of the Four Tailed Gorilla: Son Gokuu.

Han of Iwagakure. He is the host of the Five Tailed Horse: Kokuo.

Utakata of Kirigakure. He is the host of the Six Tailed Slug: Saiken.

Fuu of Takigakure. She is the Host of the Seven Tailed Dragonfly: Choumei.

Killer Bee of Kumogakure. He is the Host of the Eight Tailed Octopus: Gyuuki.

Naruko Uzumaki of Konohagakure. She is the Host of the Nine Tailed Kitsune: Kurama.

The villages created their own Jinchuurikis with the permission of the Shodaime, who tracked down each of the Bijuu and trapped them with his Wood Style, gave each village their own Bijuu as a sign of peace. While they agreed to the treaty, they held their malicious ideas in the back of their heads and went they went home each of their villages, they begin the process of sealing the Bijuu into a shinobi of their choosing. Whenever a Jinchuuriki of the previous generation dies, the Bijuu is resealed into the newer generation of Shinobi and the whole process restarted again and again and again.

The very first he had to do on his list was to rescue the Bijuu and free them of their prisons. They were unable to make their own choices and were forced to abide with the orders given to the humans that held them. The Bijuu and the Jinchuuriki themselves were treated as dogs and once they were done with their orders, they were discarded to the side and were called once they were needed.

A 15-year old boy walked through the busy streets of Mineral Village, a village known for it's precious minerals used to strengthen weapons and armours. Jounins from Konoha were usually tasked, with their Genin Squad, to travel to the Mineral Village and supplies back to their village. It was late afternoon of 6:35PM and the sun was starting to settle in the horizon. He decided to take a break from rescuing villagers captured by bandits and wanted to take a break by sleeping in a hotel.

He was instantly recognized due to his actions spreading around Hi No Kuni like a wildfire for his heroic deeds. Everyone in the Village smiled at him or thanked him for all the things he's done for them. To be honest, he was quite uncomfortable with this new sense of light upon his person. He had never ever received this much attention to himself due to some complications. It was quite a weird sensation whenever a child ran up to him and smiled their bright little smiles and rambled on how cool he was, or they wanted to be like him. It made him feel warm inside to see these small little children going about their lives being happy and staying themselves and for some reason…. He wanted to protect them.

A sigh escaped him as he entered the Hotel and came across the front counter and paid the lady in the front with Ryo. She seemed to recognize him as well and thanked him for saving her little sister: Utsukushii Hana. Apparently her name was Utsukushii Niwa and she was currently visiting her younger sister. Upon arriving, she discovered her little sister was taken by bandits and broke down crying. Worried for her sisters health, she immediately ran to the Guards station and explained to them on what happened. With somber faces, she was told they were low on guards to sent to retrieve the captured villagers. If they were to ever send guards to retrieve the villagers, the village would be low on guards to defend against enemy Shinobi trying to take over the village. Her blood ran could and all the endings running in her head begin to overflow causing her to drop to her knees and clutch her head with worry. She slowly dropped onto the floor and began to black out unable to hear the worried cries of the guard.

On the next day, she woke to find a waitress cleaning the room and immediately rushed up to the maid and asked if the villagers were rescued to which the maid responded with a smile and a nod, "Hai. A white haired child arrived to the village 3 hours ago and had the distraught villagers following closely behind. The guards were instantly put on guard, but was reassured that the small boy killed the bandits and saved them. The guards thanked the small boy, who nodded in return, and walked passed them and into the village."

As the poor girl continued to ramble on how grateful she was, he kept his half-lidded eyes focused on her, nodding as to signify he was listening. He would've never thought that his "Good" thoughts would garner the attention of the public and portray him as a hero. Like what he felt whenever those children came to him, he felt something weird inside him. A… happy feeling.

When she was done with her rambling, she thanked him one final time than gave him the key to his room. He silently thanked her with a nod and went to his room. He finally arrived on the 5th floor which held his room and used the key to enter his room. Upon entering, the room was rather small room of 13' wide x 25' for 325 square feet. A large rectangular draw was set across the wall with a large closet sat next to it and across the door was a large see through window. A regular bed settled near the door with light dark blue cover sheet tucked in neatly.

Juu's eye scanned the entire room and it's content before eyeing the giant closet near the drawer. He slowly walked toward it and grabbed the handles and pulled it open and came across a giant mirror reflecting his image like a typical mirror would.

He was rather short; only 4' 8". He had a very pale white complexion with no blemishes on his face. A mark of a cross was sketched onto his chubby cheek. He hasn't matured yet because he had awakened from his slumber, he had been sealed when he was 15 years old 5 million years ago. The chamber that held him for all those years never allowed him to age and made him acknowledge the fact that he would stay 15 for eternity… that was until he was released.

He had long white hair cascading down past his ankles and onto the floor. He doesn't care for the state of his hair and if it got dirty from blood or dirt, he could just wash it off with Water Ninjutsu and dried it off with Wind Ninjutsu. A bundle of his bangs hovered closely to the right side of his face covering it from curious eyes (Very closely resembling Madara´s hairstyle). He had Heterochromia, which meant he had two different colored eyes; black (covered by his long bangs) and Silver-ish white. His bangs reached the lower ends of his upper-chest.

He was rather thin and lean which was different from the constant muscle-ridden shinobi all over Elemental Nations. Sure there was some other Shinobi with the same body structure as him, but those were few in numbers. Enemy Shinobi and Bandits foolishly thought he was scrawny and weak, but it was beneficial to him because it signafied him that they were underestimating him and overestimating themselves.

He was often recognized with a ankle-high black cloak hiding his arms inside to surprise his enemies with quick and efficient strikes with his Laijutsu style of fighting. A style of fighting where the user grips the handle of their Katana held in their sheath and with quick speed unsheathes their katanas and strike vital areas on the body. He was a master of this type of style, his speed was unmatched and his quick strikes killed many bandits and Shinobi who were arrogant to believe a child couldn't beat them. How foolish.

His weapons of choice varied in specialties;

Juu's primary weapon of choice is his 15in Katana. He mainly uses this sword to use Laijutsu and uses his quick and unseeable speed to quickly cut down his foes. If his foes have significant range on him, he slightly unsheathes his katana and creates invisible arcs of compressed wind around him. The invisible arcs of compressed wind cannot be pumped with more chakra to power it up because it would lose it's entire structure and break apart before scattering itself into nature. Anyone Below Low-Chunin will not be able to dodge these oncoming blades of wind. In the matter of animalistic traits or special Kekkei Genkai would have a high chance of dodging them. Ex: The Sharingan is able to see the construct of chakra and accordingly dodge it. The Inuzuka use their above-average smell and sight to point out small differences in nature around them.

By looking around the area, they can notice small differences. For example: because of the construct of the compressed wind arc, it picks up small pockets of dust in the air to which will alert Mid-Chunin to Low Jounin Inuzuka clan members. The Compressed Wind Arcs can only go a short set amount of distance, Juu will have to get closer to the enemy to deal damage to them putting him

The next set of weapons is his Scythe and Shackles. He mainly uses the Dance Of the Reaper which uses speed and power with flexibility to deal massive amount of damage to his enemies. He fires off Huge waves of black flames toward his enemies in waves of arcs, normally 3 in a group. If the black flames miss the target and slam into the ground; it explodes and sets the dark fire all over the area causing damage to it. If an enemy gets hit by these huge blasts of dark flames, they are set alight and are unable to put the fire out unless they were sealed away. They were sustained by Amaterasu, a jutsu exquisite to the Sharingan and him being the "Father" of all Chakra it would make sense if all these…"Doujutsu" were available to him.

Due to some unnatural cause, he was born without the pathways to channel is energy. Worried for the future of her son, his mother went to a priest who advised them to create a weapon that will allow him to properly channel energy by using a piece of his soul that housed the orb of creation. A large thin black staff with a half crescent moon built on the tip. A floating white orb floats resides in the middle of the crescent moon shape signifying his a piece of his soul. Before, he could only conjure up a small-medium sized flame incapable of combat. It could only provide warmth for him/others or light the way whenever it was night. It was the same for the other elements; Water, Wind, Earth and Lightning.

This staff allows him to use the full potential to use the elements locked within his soul. The staff was used in dire situations where he would be forced to use the staff instead of his Amaterasu flames. Someone can have the potential to seal his eyes no matter who they are, even though he was a god, he could be vulnerable as any other mortal. To combat this and his weak physical body, he uses the ability Kamui to pass through his enemies and strike them from behind when he becomes untilangiable. From what he has experienced, no one was able to react to the near-instant transition and would unable to defend themselves because they would be already dead.

Despite his massive amount of damage he could dish out, his physical body cannot too much damage or he could succumb to his wounds. He utilized his high amount of speed and Kamui to dodge the attacks of his enemies. If such tactics didn't work, he would bombard the enemy with attacks to overpower them quickly by using his weapons or using his tails in combat. How annoying. He got so used to overpowering his enemies in his own world, he was oblivious to the amount of damage someone could do to him if they got in a lucky hit.

His eye continued to linger onto the mirror before closing the closet doors before looking out the window. It was already night time? He must've spent hours in his mind recalling old memories and trying a way to improve himself. He took his eye off the night sky and began to undress. Firstly the Cloak folding it nicely onto a near chair than the rest of his clothes tucked neatly and placed on top of the cloak.

This dimension will be a whole new set of troublesome. He'd have to fight annoying Shinobi who held the elements of the earth within their arsenal. The annoying roaches will be persistent and try to kill him with everything they have or underestimate him because he looked like a pre-teen. Which was good for him because he could kill them easily and not have their instincts of survival kick in.

He released a tired sigh and made way to his bed, laying upon it and closed his eyes to allow sleep to embrace him.


End file.
